carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lancededcena
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the ALDI Brunant page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! George the Greek (talk) 13:45, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi and welcome! HORTON11: • 15:34, February 23, 2014 (UTC) I say Hi back! Lancededcena (talk) 18:11, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Great! Feel free to look around and contribute, we can always use new users here. HORTON11: • 19:04, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Do you think you'd like to come to chat? Do you think you'd like to come to chat? It'd be appreciated. Thanks. ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 18:54, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Errors on your article Just saw your article and there are a number of errors. For kicks I will have Brunant's favourite mayor :p give her response: I have recently read an article published on the IWO Central News Agency that led me to consider if this is really proper reporting, or just a quickly put together project to make it seem as if the IWO does something. It it titled <> and attempts to convince the reader on remaining with the IWO. There a number of factual errors in reading it, to say the least. It starts be mentioning Harvia, which is not a member of the IWO. Goes on ot talk about <>; SEDEF is independent of the IWO. <>: IWO passports do not exist and have been opposed by politicians in member states, and there is not automatic visa-free travel that I am aware of, not in Brunant at least. <>: yes, and what have any of those ever achieved aside from minimal discussion. All this is further proof the IWO cannot be counted on to do anything properly, if at all. Brunant must definitely leave an organization that has achieved nothing and has not brought forth much intgration. And to the EU, don't think you're being overlooked. Karen House 20:18, July 26, 2016 (UTC) : Well ICNA is ''obviously ''propaganda for the IWO #icnagate :p. Lancededcena 20:27, July 26, 2016 (UTC) : Also check out the new articles in the ICNA. Lancededcena 20:47, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :: I have. Seems pretty reasonable. HORTON11: • 21:00, July 26, 2016 (UTC) SEDEF In regards to any issues Phaluhm Phoueck may be concerned with on SEDEF, Brunant wants to do everything possible to restore confidence for the people and the government. We're prepared to send the defense minister to meet with Phaluhm officials to address any concerns. horton11 19:37, August 30, 2018 (UTC) : Thats good. Maybe we may find some common ground. Phaluhm is a very important gateway to Asia & the Pacific and we rather want some time to foster peace for the sake of Phaluhm citizens, economy and regional standing. We need better cooperation for the better part of the IWO as we brushed off the Muslim Crisis as the IS is defeated, DIP has no territory and the IF is willing to negotate for an autonomous state. Our focus is now with China as the South China Sea region becomes more tense for ASEAN and us. The SEDEF must either negotiate with us and accelerate cooperation with us or they must leave the country. Remember all of this will be also further discused at the Peace Summit. You're welcome to bring your delegates in Dauham whenever you feel appropirate. Lancededcena 21:00, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Your latest edits on the 2018 capture page That page is for events surrounding the coup, so it's not the right page to place them on. Now, as far as Brunant is concerned, there was no attempted coup or involvement on Brunant's part. Brunant was just made aware at some point of the idea for one. The Prime Minister is just taking the heat for having known of such an idea and keeping it secret. horton11 18:33, September 4, 2018 (UTC) : Phaluhm thinks this is a major breach of their sovereignty and they will take appropirate action in regards to this incident. ASEAN members will also stand with us in regards to this incident. They are also blaming the IWO for knowing such an idea is considered Lancededcena 19:10, September 4, 2018 (UTC) ::That last point is a little excessive; I doubt the IWO knew about this if it was secret. Anyway it seems like our Prime Minister could be on his way out, with criticism left and right. As soon as is possible Brunant will send the appropriate minister to meet with the Phaluhm government, likely sooner if the PM can prevent his government falling. horton11 19:17, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Phaluhm Phoueck If you like, sometime later this month minister Peitersson can definitely fly over there and meet with the Prime Minister, Defense Minister and other officials for discussions. Its critical that all SEDEF allies stay united and not appear divided and weak in the eyes of the enemy, and Brunant will do its part to ensure that. horton11 20:00, September 14, 2018 (UTC)